


Личный дневник девочки-подростка

by Qeewi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Probably ooc, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Вещь, которая попала к ним в руки, едва ли подходила под безобидное определение «личный дневник», да и ее владельца, Тома Реддла, девочкой-подростком можно было назвать с большо-о-ой такой натяжкой.Только вот Сириус Блэк не был бы Сириусом Блэком, не придумай он темному артефакту, перенесшему их в это время, такое глупое название, верно?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Лили не спалось. Плохое предчувствие, напрочь лишившее девушку сна, не покидало ее с самого возвращения в Хогвартс с рождественских каникул. А сегодняшней ночью достигло своего апогея.

Что-то определенно точно должно было случиться.

Лили и сама не могла этого объяснить. Ну то есть… Ничего ведь не предвещало беды, верно? Все было совершенно нормально, не выходило за рамки обыденного. Замок жил своей привычной, размеренной жизнью, поэтому причин беспокоиться не было ровным счетом никаких — Эванс и сама это понимала. И все же это _чувство_ внутри не давало ей покоя, заставляло все внутри скручиваться в один тугой узел, переворачивая все с ног на голову. Да, за пределами Хогвартса шла война, и Лили привыкла к постоянному чувству тревоги за близких. Лили очень хорошо его знала, и поэтому с уверенностью могла сказать — _это было не то._

Это чувство — _новое чувство_ — было другим, непохожим на приевшийся страх получить однажды известие, что магглами, погибшими от рук Пожирателей Смерти в этот раз, оказались ее родные. И девушку это, откровенно говоря, напрягало — даже пугало. Необъяснимая тревога, засевшая внутри, не давала уснуть ночами, из-за чего под глазами волшебницы залегли темные круги. _Она ее изматывала_ , но поделать с этим Лили ничего не могла.

Ей оставалось только надеяться, что все это рано или поздно пройдет само собой.

~~Ага, как же.~~

Нехотя открыв глаза, Лили бросила взгляд на стоявшие на прикроватной тумбе часы.

— Без четверти три, — пробормотала она раздосадованно и, тяжело вздохнув, перевернулась на другой бок, укрывшись пуховым одеялом с головой. Разбушевавшаяся за окном вьюга ко сну тоже не больно-то располагала. А прямо сейчас Лили бы все отдала за здоровый семичасовой сон — даже с Поттером бы в Хогсмид сходила, честно-честно! Выложила бы кучу денег за капельку Снотворного зелья…

— Точно, зелье! — Эванс скинула с себя одеяло, резко сев в постели. Решение ее проблемы было до смешного простым, но даже не пришло ей в голову. Кляня себя за свою глупость, Лили спрыгнула с кровати и, накинув поверх ночнушки махровый халат, двинулась к двери. Возможно, идти в Больничное крыло в такой час было неразумно, но больше мучиться от недосыпа Эванс просто не могла. Еще пара таких бессонных ночей и в один прекрасный день она точно отключится посреди коридора.

Тихо, стараясь не разбудить мирно сопевших Алису и Марлин, девушка прикрыла за собой дверь спальни. Гостиная, вопреки всем ожиданиям Лили, не пустовала: в камине, несмотря на поздний час, все еще потрескивал огонь, а из глубины комнаты доносились приглушенные голоса. Эванс даже не пришлось гадать, чьи именно.

— Соплохвост тебя раздери, Бродяга, ради _этой_ ерунды мы лезли в гостиную Слизерина?

Лили замерла, остановившись на последней ступеньке, мечтая лишь об одном — провалиться сквозь землю. Мерлин, и угораздило же ее спуститься в гостиную именно сейчас! Вступать в диалог ни с кем из тройки Мародеров, потерявших где-то хвостом таскавшегося за ними Питера, Лили желанием не горела, а потому приняла решение, что в этот раз вполне себе обойдется и без зелья.

— Сам ты ерунда, Сохатый! Говорю же, это важно!

Воспользовавшись тем, что между Поттером и Блэком завязалась словесная перепалка, Эванс развернулась в противоположную гостиной сторону, намереваясь вернуться в спальню. И желательно до того, как ее заметят. Но стоило ей только поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, за спиной раздалось удивленное:

— Лили?

Еще мгновение назад препиравшаяся парочка тут же замолчала, обращая все свое внимание на незваную гостью. Эванс замерла, словно олень, пойманный светом фар, и, ощущая на себе внимательные взгляды трех пар глаз, тихо выругалась.

Все-таки у Ремуса был чудовищно острый слух.

— Опять строите козни, надо полагать? — повернувшись лицом к троице, Лили не стала ждать, пока кто-то из них придет в себя, и сама перешла в нападение. Сириус, оклемавшись быстрее друзей, в ответ лишь фыркнул.

— Не знаю, как вы, парни, а я задет до глубины души! — ахнув, Блэк даже схватился за сердце, изображая из себя оскорбленную невинность.

— Как же.

— Ну, а ты, Эванс, — Сириус прищурил выразительные серые глаза. — С нами все понятно — козни, проказы и бла-бла-бла. Но ты-то почему не спишь, хм?

Джеймс, до этого полностью поглощенный изучением старой, потрепанной тетради, поднял полный интереса взгляд на девушку. Донельзя смущенная таким пристальным вниманием к своей скромной персоне, Лили тут же отвела глаза, внезапно заинтересовавшись изучением висевшего на стене гобелена.

— Собиралась в Больничное крыло, — ответила она просто, — хотела взять немного Снотворного зелья…

— Зачем? Что-то случилось? — вклинился Джеймс — впервые с начала разговора. Карие глаза за стеклами очков горели беспокойством, и Лили, глядя в них, с ужасом словила себя на мысли, что краснеет.

И из-за кого!

— Что это? — выпалила она торопливо, кивнув на черную тетрадь, что Поттер держал в руках. Сириус насмешливо вскинул брови, мол, серьезно? Это ты так изящно решила увильнуть от ответа, Эванс? Джеймс от резкой смены темы тоже восторга не испытывал, но — что удивительно! — давить не стал. И хотя огонек беспокойства в его глазах так и не погас, он до нелепого легко переключил внимание на лучшего друга.

— Хороший вопрос, Лили, — лукаво улыбнулся Ремус, вскинув светлые брови.

— Хороший? Нет, это просто _замечательный_ вопрос, Лили! — Поттер даже подался вперед, впиваясь цепким взглядом в лицо Сириуса. — Ну же, Бродяга, поведай нам, что такого особенного в этой ничем не примечательной тетрадке, ради которой — вы только подумайте! — мы полезли в гости к слизаринцам?

— Вы стащили его из гостиной Слизарина? — ахнула Лили возмущенно. — А ты куда смотрел, Рем?

Ремус виновато улыбнулся и даже открыл рот, собравшись сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но Блэк, закатив глаза, весьма сухо бросил:

— Эванс, будь добра, не начинай, — он выхватил тетрадь из рук Джеймса и, пролистав ее, нахмурился. — Признаться, я думал, что он… Не знаю, изысканнее, что ли.

— То есть? — не понял Джеймс.

— Это рождественский подарок Малфоя моему брату, — пояснил Сириус. Джеймс, кажется, даже воздухом подавился, заслышав новость.

— Малфой… дарит подарки? — протянул он недоверчиво. Лили, задумчиво закусив губу, с сомнением взглянула на потрепанный временем ежедневник. Что-то тут совершенно не сходилось.

И это _тревожило._

— Можно? — Эванс кивнула на тетрадку. Блэк равнодушно пожал плечами, протянув ее девушке, и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, самозабвенно продолжил вещать:

— Чтоб ты знал, на рождественские приемы без подарков приходить не принято, — фыркнул он. Джеймс хохотнул в ответ.

— Вот как? А тебе он что подарил?

Сириус закатил глаза, но так и не ответил; Джеймс из этого сделал свои выводы.

— Что, совсем ничего? — расплылся в довольной улыбке Поттер. — Ты поэтому у брата подарок умыкнул, а?

Джеймс рассмеялся, словно сказал нечто крайне остроумное. Ремус пихнул его локтем в бок, укоризненно покачав головой, но Поттер лишь отмахнулся. Нехотя выдавив из себя кислую улыбку, Сириус дернул плечом и задумчиво уставился на горящий в камине огонь.

— Нет, я просто подумал… — юноша умолк на мгновение, прежде чем заговорить снова. — У Малфоя немерено денег, а в качестве подарка кузену своей молодой жены он преподносит потрепанную тетрадку?

— Антиквариат? — предположил Люпин.

— Или темный артефакт, — пробормотала Лили, обратив внимание троицы на себя. — Кто такой Том Реддл?

Блэк удивленно вскинул брови, явно не понимая, о ком шла речь.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал он, подтвердив ее догадки. — А что?

— Здесь написано: «Принадлежит Тому М. Реддлу», — ответила Эванс. Мародеры переглянулись. — Сириус, твой брат увлекается темной магией?

Блэк напрягся, тревожно посмотрев на Джеймса. Лили вздохнула; она прекрасно понимала, к чему все шло. Сириус не скажет — по крайней мере, не ей. Они с ним не так близки, чтобы он открывал ей душу подобным образом. Поэтому, в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, девушка села рядом, пытливо вглядываясь в серые глаза.

— Для человека такого достатка крайне странный выбор подарка — ты ведь сам сказал, — Лили прищурилась.

— Только если это не какой-то ценный магический артефакт, — закончил за нее Ремус. Эванс кивнула. В гостиной повисло напряженное молчание, нарушаемое лишь треском полена в камине и завывающим за окном ветром.

— Думаете, он действительно всучил моему брату какую-то пр _о_ клятую штуку? — внезапно заговорил Сириус. Голос его звучал глухо; красивое лицо исказилось едва скрываемой яростью.

— Есть только один способ выяснить, — серьезно ответил Джеймс, напряженно глядя на друга. Глубоко вздохнув, Сириус отвел взгляд и, прежде чем резко встать с насиженного места, не особо церемонясь, вырывал тетрадь из рук девушки.

— Что… — пискнула Лили, испуганно отшатнувшись от едва ли не полыхавшего от гнева Блэка. С тревогой наблюдавший за действиями друзей Ремус робко спросил:

— Думаете, это хорошая идея?

Ни Сириус, ни Джеймс не ответили. Лили эта затея с каждой минутой нравилась все меньше и меньше — не то чтобы она нравилась ей вообще, — но ей оставалось лишь настороженно наблюдать за происходящим.

— Люмос, — пробормотал Блэк, поднеся кончик палочки к пожелтевшей странице и ожидая, видимо, что под действием света проявят себя невидимые чернила. Когда же ничего не произошло, юноша, задумчиво посмотрев на друзей, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ничего, — сказал он, показывая им чистый лист. — Есть еще идеи?

— А писать ты в нем не пробовал? — спросила Лили прежде, чем успела подумать. Внутри все буквально кричало о том, что идея — полная дрянь, но любопытство, подобно уже бушевавшему внутри беспокойству, разгоралось в ней все больше и больше и в какой-то момент все же пересилило здравый смысл.

Здравый смысл, который теперь нашептывал ей на ухо язвительно: «Ну и пожалеешь же ты, Эванс».

О, она знала, что пожалеет. Разве могла эта затея закончиться хорошо?

Никто из Мародеров, кроме, разве что, Ремуса, на лице которого было написано сомнение, ее тревоги не разделял. Поттер тут же сорвался с места, скрывшись тени лестницы, ведущей в спальни мальчишек, чтобы несколько мгновений спустя вернуться — уже с пером и пузырьком чернил в руках.

— Пиши, — выпалил он, окунув перо в чернильницу и всучив его Блэку. Тот, впервые на памяти Лили, растеряно моргнул.

— Что писать?

— О Мерлин, да что угодно! — воскликнул Джеймс нетерпеливо, взмахнув рукой и опрокинув пузырек с чернилами на тетрадь. Огромное пятно медленно расползалось по странице, ярко выделяясь на бумаге; с минуту ничего больше не происходило, после чего чернила так же медленно исчезли — словно и не было ничего.

У Лили неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

— Вы тоже это видели? — голос Сириуса, не моргая смотревшего на то место, где еще недавно темнело чернильное пятно, звучал убийственно спокойно. — Какого черта это было?!

— Напиши что-нибудь, — вновь оживился Поттер. — Задай ему вопрос — какой угодно вопрос. Давай же, Бродяга!

Не колеблясь ни секунды, Сириус сделал так, как его просили. Окунув перо в остатки чернил, он торопливо нацарапал: _«Что ты такое?»_.

Фраза красовалась на листе совсем недолго, почти тут же бесследно исчезнув.

— Что за бред… — пробормотал Сириус, нахмурившись. И Лили, наверное, впервые за пять лет их знакомства, была полностью с ним согласна. Ситуация больше походила на бред сумасшедшего — даже по меркам волшебников — и, признаться, пугала ее до чертиков. Впрочем, магическим образом исчезнувшие чернила были не самым страшным — по-настоящему пугающим все это стало тогда, когда на чистом листе вновь начали проступать слова.

Чужие слова.

_«Не что, а кто. Меня зовут Том Реддл. Кто вы? Как к вам попал мой дневник?»._

— Какого… — от неожиданности Сириус дернулся. Тетрадь упала на пол, в считанных метрах от полыхающего в камине пламени. Эта надпись тоже бесследно исчезла, чтобы в следующую секунду появилась новая.

_«Этот дневник хранит записи об ужасных событиях, произошедших в стенах Хогвартса тридцать четыре года назад. Надо думать, вы хотите знать, каких именно?»._

— Нет! Нет, мы не хотим знать! — затараторила Лили, отшатнувшись от злосчастного дневника. Так, словно он ее слышал. Так, словно, если бы она помедлила, из него бы вынырнуло страшное, темное _нечто_ и утянуло ее за собой.

Она отшатнулась от него так, словно думала, что этот дневник _живой._

— Лили… Эй, Лили, успокойся! — Джеймс подскочил к ней в ту же секунду, сжав хрупкие плечи в руках, и легонько встряхнул в попытке привести ее в чувство. Но успокаиваться Лили не собиралась — не могла, — недели бессонных ночей в полной мере дали о себе знать, неминуемо приближая девушку к истерике. А катализатором всему этому послужила тетрадка в черном кожаном переплете.

Тетрадка, мыслившая самостоятельно.

— Брось, Эванс. Ну живая она, и что с того? На свете полно живых книг, — Сириус пытался держать лицо, придать голосу хоть сколько-нибудь уверенности, но выходило из рук вон плохо — глаза, в которых плескалась неподдельная тревога, выдавали его с головой.

— Да, и такие, как правило, стоят в запретной секции, — Лили подняла на Бродягу загнанный взгляд. И в этот момент маска бывалого аристократа треснула: по лицу Блэка впервые скользнула эмоция, которая была ему просто несвойственна — неподдельный испуг. Он напряженно посмотрел на друзей.

— Эванс права, — признал он. — Нам нужно что-то сделать с этой штукой.

— Например, отнести ее к Дамблдору, — вклинился Ремус. — Если и есть кто-то, кто может разобраться со всем этим, так это он.

— И как мы ему объясним ему, как к нам в руки попал темный артефакт? — насторожился Джеймс.

— Скажем, как есть, — настаивал Ремус. — У нас нет другого выхода. Кто знает, во что мы ввяжемся, если будем разбираться с дневником самостоятельно?

Поттер особо убежденным не выглядел, но спорить не стал. Он взволнованно посмотрел на перепуганную до смерти девушку и все же кивнул.

— Тогда несем его к Дамблдору.

Сириус с готовностью кивнул. Но даже несмотря на то, что решение проблемы, казалось бы, было найдено, тревога, прочно засевшая внутри, где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, никак не покидала Лили. Наоборот, липкий страх проникал все глубже, в кровь, заполняя собой каждую клеточку тела.

«Думаешь, все действительно так просто?».

Конечно, нет. Все не могло быть _так_ просто.

— Эм, ребята, — из раздумий Эванс вывел Сириус, склонившийся над раскрытым дневником. — Думаю, вам тоже стоит это увидеть.

Лили была с ним категорически не согласна. Ей не нужно было это видеть. Она не хотела этого видеть. Девушка никогда не была трусихой и смело смотрела опасности в лицо, но прямо сейчас ей было как никогда страшно — страшно увидеть то, что видел Сириус.

_Шаг. Два. Три._

На негнущихся ногах Лили преодолела разделявшее их с Блэком расстояние и опустилась на колени рядом.

_Глубокий вдох. Выдох._

Девушка нервно — очень нервно — взглянула на желтую страницу. Сердце, кажется, даже пропустило удар.

У стоявшего за ее спиной Джеймса сперло дыхание.

_«Вы хотите знать, что произошло в июне тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего года года?»._

«Не хотим, мы не хотим знать», — крутилось в ее голове. Лили не была уверена, но, возможно, она повторяла эту фразу и вслух. Словно мантру.

И тут запись вновь исчезла, а уже в следующую секунду появилась новая.

_«Я покажу»._

Очередной сильный порыв ветра распахнул окно гостиной, заставляя всех присутствовавших, как по команде, вздрогнуть. Страницы дневника, подхваченные ветром, замелькали, остановившись на середине июня. Лили с ужасом наблюдала, как страница, датированная тринадцатым числом, прямо на их глазах начала превращаться в маленький телевизионный экран. Кровь бешено стучала в висках, в голове крутилась одна единственная мысль: «Беги же, дурочка!». Но ноги словно приросли к полу; Эванс могла лишь в каком-то странном оцепенении наблюдать за тем, как Сириус дрожащими руками подносит дневник ближе к лицу…

А затем мир закружился у нее перед глазами.

***

Водоворот, самый настоящий водоворот из красок и теней — пожалуй, только так и можно было описать представшую перед их глазами картину. Они падали в неизвестность, сопровождаемые лишь собственным страхом и хрупкой надеждой на то, что все это — сон, а они скоро проснутся, стоит только себя ущипнуть.

Совсем легонько.

Лили понятия не имела, сколько времени они падали в пустоту — час, быть может, или два. Возможно, даже целую вечность, или же вообще не больше минуты. Но когда ее ноги наконец-таки стукнулись о землю, она готова была запрыгать от счастья. Или же, наоборот, рухнуть на колени и осыпать поцелуями холодный каменный пол, переполненная счастьем.

А потом она открыла глаза.

Где они находились, Лили поняла сразу. Этот место она видела тысячу раз, проходила его ежедневно несколько раз на дню. Обычно многолюдный и всегда шумный, сейчас главный коридор замка был необыкновенно безлюден и мрачен. Оттого фигура юноши, стоявшего у подножья массивной мраморной лестницы, ярким пятном выделялась на фоне пустовавшего коридора.

— Лили, ты в порядке? — девушка повернулась лицом к взволнованному Джеймсу и, хотя до обозначенного «в порядке» ей явно было далеко, уверенно кивнула.— Что произошло? — растерянно спросил маячивший слева от Поттера Ремус. Вид у него был потрепанный; он с дикими глазами оглядывался вокруг, пытаясь понять, что произошло и каким образом они перенеслись из гостиной в коридор. Тем же, похоже, был занят и Сириус, метавшийся из стороны в сторону с такой скоростью, что у Лили все снова поплыло перед глазами.

Неподвижным оставался только загадочный юноша. С самого момента их появления здесь он не то что не сказал ни слова — он даже не потрудился посмотреть в их сторону, словно не замечал вовсе.

— Эй, парень, — позвал незнакомца Блэк — достаточно громко, чтобы тот услышал. Но реакции так и не последовало; парень стоял, не шелохнувшись. Его поза выдавала напряжение, сковавшее юношеское тело, а взгляд темных глаз был до страшного серьезен и холоден.

Лили судорожно выдохнула.

— Эй, ты что, оглох? — Сириус и не думал сдаваться. Ситуация, очевидно, нервировала его до чертиков, и его и без того не безграничное терпение явно подходило к концу. Поэтому, когда незнакомец в очередной раз проигнорировал Блэка, в глазах последнего полыхнул гнев.

— С кем я, по-твоему…

Внезапно Сириус умолк; гнев, еще мгновение назад читавшийся в каждой черточке его лица, сменился настороженностью. Он сосредоточенно к чему-то прислушивался, и Лили, ни на мгновение не задумываясь, последовала его примеру.

Шаги. Это шаги, эхом отражавшиеся от каменных стен коридора, услышал Сириус. Лили тоже их слышала. Как и чьи-то приглушенные голоса, наполненные страхом и даже настоящим ужасом.

— Ребята… — девушка повернулась лицом к троице, но в этот момент из тени вышли люди. Все они шли торопливо, как если бы кто-то гнался за ними. Четверо из них тащили носилки, накрытые большой белой простыней. Простыня свисала с одного из краев носилок, и один из волшебников то и дело путался в ней ногами, но при этом лишь стоически молчал, ни разу не попытавшись остановиться и поправить ее. Наоборот, процессия, заметив стоявшего у лестницы паренька — на них ни один из волшебников, к слову, так и не обратил внимания, — только ускорилась, казалось, желая быстрее миновать его.

И Эванс, бросив взгляд на ношу, поняла почему.

Под простыней лежала девочка — _труп девочки_. В очередной раз сползшая простыня открыла вид на стеклянный, абсолютно мертвый взгляд, скрытый за стеклами очков.

— Черт возьми, это же Плакса Миртл, — выдохнул пораженный Сириус. Все четверо, словно завороженные, наблюдали за тем, как ее мертвое тело уносят в сторону Больничного крыла; к горлу Лили при виде всего этого вновь подкатила тошнота. Закусив губу, девушка отвернулась, возвращая все свое внимание на бледного юношу и рослого волшебника с громадной копной рыжеватых волос и такой же бородой.

— Реддл? — голос волшебника был подобен раскату грома; он внимательно смотрел на нервно дернувшегося парнишку, _Тома Реддла_ , и, тяжело вздохнув, поманил его к себе. — Подойди.

— Профессор Дамблдор…

Лили изумленно уставилась на рыжеволосого волшебника, коим оказался директор их школы. На лице Дамблдора, еще не искаженном многочисленными морщинами, было написано беспокойство. Он изучающе смотрел на поднимавшегося вверх по лестнице мальчишку, так, словно подозревал того в чем-то.

— Опасно ходить по коридорам ночью, Том, — сказал Дамблдор не без укора. Реддл покорно кивнул.

— Да, профессор. Я просто… Я хотел сам убедиться в правдивости этих слухов.

Дальше Лили не слушала. Тошнота лишь усиливалась, мир перед глазами завертелся со страшной скоростью. В поисках опоры, Эванс схватилась за первого попавшегося ей под руку Мародера.

— Эй, Эванс, не вздумай отключаться, — Сириус, да, кажется это был Сириус, принялся легонько хлопать ладонями по ее щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство; Джеймс, который и стал той единственной точкой опоры, удерживавшей девушку на ногах, обвил ее кольцом рук и попытался удержать в вертикальном положении. Лили не была уверена: голоса доносились, как сквозь толщу воды, а коридор плыл перед глазами серой рекой.

— Лили! Очнись же, Лили…

А дальше все завертелось с невиданной скоростью. Необыкновенно яркости вспышка озарила мрачный коридор, ослепляя. Она была подобна увесистой пощечине, вернувшей Эванс способность трезво мыслить.

Они снова куда-то падали, поняла Лили, сильнее вцепившись в так и не отпустившего ее Джеймса. Момент падения не продлился долго — всего секунду или две, — после чего их вытолкнуло из этой пучины света в место еще более темное и мрачное, чем полупустой, освещенный лишь парой факелов коридор. Не сумев устоять на ногах, Эванс упала, больно ударившись ладонями о пол и разбив их в кровь. От резкой боли на глаза навернулись слезы; девушка всхлипнула и, подняв затуманенные болью глаза, замерла.

Перед ней сидел мальчишка — худой, измученный и болезненно бледный. На вид ему было не больше одиннадцати. Лицо его, испещренное царапинами и синяками, было измазано в крови, а большие зеленые глаза, блестевшие из-под мокрой черной челки, были отражением ее собственных. У Лили при виде мальчишки перехватило дыхание; она смотрела на него во все глаза, не в силах отвести взгляд от такого знакомого лица незнакомого ребенка.

Господи, да что же здесь произошло?

— Какого черта? Все четверо резко повернули головы в сторону говорившего, чей властный голос эхом отражался от холодных стен зала.

Эванс ахнула, узнав жестокое лицо юноши.

— Кто вы такие? — спросил Том Реддл громко, глядя не сквозь и не мимо, а _прямо на них,_ поочередно разглядывая каждого из четверки.

— О, у меня к тебе тот же вопрос, дружище, — ляпнул Сириус, за что тут же получил болезненный тычок от Ремуса. Никто из них не знал, что делать, но вступать в перепалку с тем, у кого хватило могущества втянуть их во все это, чем бы «все это» ни было, казалось не самой лучшей идеей.

Самого Реддла их внезапное появление явно сбило с толку. Возможно, он и заточил их в дневник, намеренно перенеся всю компанию в тринадцатое июня тысяча девятьсот сорок третьего года, но здесь он их появления не ожидал. Они, очевидно, очень даже помешали планам волшебника, какими бы они у него ни были.

Потому что мальчишка, воспользовавшись заминкой Реддла, взял в руки лежавший рядом окровавленный клык и, ни секунды не колеблясь, воткнул его в потрепанного вида тетрадь.

В уже знакомый им дневник!

В это мгновение зал потряс долгий, пробирающий до мозга костей вой. Вздрогнув, Лили отшатнулась, в ужасе наблюдая, как Реддл, корчась и визжа, буквально рассыпался, словно сожженный дотла лист бумаги. Перед глазами снова все поплыло, что само по себе было плохим знаком; девушка попыталась отползти, как можно дальше от эпицентра событий, но тело, будто парализованное, отказывалось слушаться. Очередная вспышка света озарила зал, и Лили, почувствовав, как кто-то из Мародеров резко дернул ее за шиворот, вновь провалилась в водоворот слепящего света.

В следующий раз их вынесло уже за пределы замка. Перед глазами предстала комната — пыльная и разоренная. По углам грудой мусора валялась сломанная мебель, обои клочьями свисали со стен, а окна были заколочены досками. Посреди комнаты стоял похороненный не под одним слоем пыли рояль — единственный более или менее целый предмет в комнате. Целый ровно до тех пор, пока сверху на него не рухнул Джеймс. Полностью дезориентированная, Эванс попятилась, после чего ноги, наконец, подвели ее, подкосившись, и она рухнула в чьи-то жилистые руки.

Признаться, Лили не горела желанием знать, в чьи именно.

— Лили?

Голос, хриплый, надломленный, прозвучал над самым ухом, и девушка, будучи не в силах побороть любопытства, подняла горящие зеленые глаза на человека, который удерживал ее от падения.

Его вид привел Эванс в шок: грязные спутанные волосы свисали ниже плеч; лицо исхудало настолько, что больше напоминало череп, обтянутый посеревшей, как у мертвеца, кожей. Мужчину действительно можно было принять за мертвеца, если бы не глаза — горящие лихорадочным блеском, до ужаса _знакомые_ серые глаза.

— Сириус? — выдохнула она, вглядываясь в его лицо. Он не успел ответить — комнату вновь озарила яркая вспышка, поглотившая незадачливых путешественников, а в следующий момент невиданная сила выплюнула их уже совсем в другом месте.

— Джеймс Сириус Поттер, какого соплохвоста ты опять натворил? — раздался гневный оклик где-то неподалеку. Лили и Мародеры обернулись на источник звука: в их сторону направлялись двое — девочка и мальчик. Правда, хорошенько разглядеть их компании не удалось. Вспышка света — и их вновь перебросило куда-то еще.

В этот раз они оказались посреди коридора — Лили не могла сказать, какого именно. Голова гудела, а яркий дневной свет, заливавший помещение, заставлял болезненно щуриться. Перед глазами все плыло, ноги опять не держали. Девушка, превозмогая дикую слабость, свинцом разлившуюся по телу, оперлась о холодную стену и почти тут же сползла по ней вниз.

— Ребя-я-ята… — простонал Джеймс, распластавшись на полу в паре метров от девушки, и Лили едва не заплакала от счастья — она еще никогда в жизни не была так рада услышать его голос.

— Что это было? — спросил Ремус слабо, не оставляя попыток встать на ноги.

— Хороший вопрос, Лунатик, — пробормотал Сириус. — Но, знаешь, мне даже не хочется знать ответ; как только мы вернемся обратно в гостиную, я с великим удовольствием сожгу эту сраную тетрадь и…

— Эй, вы! — раздался скрипучий голос в противоположной стороне коридора, затем — шарканье ног. Вся компания обернулась, с невероятным облегчением узнав в приближавшемся к ним человеке Филча. — Кто вы и как сюда попали?

Мародеры изумленно переглянулись. Не было ни единого шанса, чтобы Филч взял и просто-напросто их позабыл. Не после того, как они буквально сутки назад разгромили его каморку в поисках Карты.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите, мистер Филч, — прохрипел Блэк раздраженно и, не без труда, принял-таки вертикальное положение. Но Филч, судя по тому, как искривилось его лицо, а глаза налились кровью, на шутки был не настроен.

— Вот отведу я вас к директору, — забрюзжал завхоз, — и вы увидите, как я шучу!

— К директору? — воскликнул Джеймс, подскакивая на месте. — Да! Да, пожалуйста!

Озадаченный внезапным приливом энтузиазма, Филч сначала не нашелся, что ответить, а потом, нахмурившись, выплюнул:

— Вставайте немедленно и…

— Что здесь происходит?

Все присутствующие немедленно обернулись, узнав голос. Молчавшая до этого Лили радостно воскликнула:

— Профессор МакГонагалл, слава Мерлину!

Женщина при виде четверых учеников замерла. Она долго изучала их, словно бы не могла вспомнить, кто они такие, а потом в ее глазах мелькнуло узнавание. С лица женщины вмиг сошла вся краска.

— Мисс Эванс? — выдохнула МакГонагалл, как будто не могла поверить, что Лили, живая и невредимая, действительно стоит — или, вернее, сидит — перед ней.

— Профессор, что-то не так? — поинтересовался Ремус неуверенно. Профессор тяжело сглотнула.

— Мистер Филч, будьте так добры, пошлите за директором, — сказала она тихо, обратившись к завхозу. Когда тот, кивнув, зашаркал прочь, женщина повернулась к их четверке. — Вставайте, молодые люди. Полагаю, вам есть, что рассказать.


	2. Chapter 2

Едва ли Джеймс когда-либо думал, что однажды, вернувшись в Хогвартс, он будет чувствовать себя здесь чужим. Такая мысль сама по себе была на редкость абсурдной! Потому что попав в Хогвартс однажды, ты обязательно становишься его частью, а Хогвартс — частью тебя. Для юноши этот замок всегда был вторым домом; только вот прямо сейчас, хромая по коридорам школы, в которой он проучился почти шесть лет, Джеймс Поттер чувствовал себя здесь абсолютно лишним.

И не он один, судя по всему: вся их четверка, растерянная и, что уж скрывать, до чертиков напуганная, неосознанно жалась друг к другу, словно птенцы, пытаясь преодолеть это странное чувство потерянности и ненужности.

Реакция профессора МакГонагалл на их появления тоже не внушала оптимизма. Женщина то и дело оглядывалась, словно боялась — или же, наоборот, надеялась, — что они вот-вот растворятся в воздухе, и, несмотря на все свои попытки держать лицо, оставалась мертвенно бледной. _Словно призраков увидела._ Поттер еще никогда в жизни не видел профессора МакГонагалл, у которой всегда все было под контролем, такой — откровенно обескураженной, не менее потерянной, чем первокурсники, впервые попавшие в замок. Это немало сбивало с толку. Настораживало.

Кажется, они влипли. И в этот раз по-крупному.

— Профессор, — начал Джеймс осторожно, — позвольте все-таки спросить, что…

— Канареечная помадка, — произнесла профессор МакГонагалл, обращаясь к гаргулье. Та ожила и отпрыгнула; за ней показался проход в директорский кабинет. Профессор вздохнула и, повернувшись к компании, как-то чересчур устало сказала:

— Все вопросы потом, мистер Поттер. Прошу вас, просто… _проходите._

Спорить никто не взялся.

Не сказать, что Джеймс был завсегдатаем в кабинете директора, но с его обстановкой был неплохо знаком. И хотя, на первый взгляд, ничего в кабинете не поменялось, Поттер мог поклясться — это не так. Что-то изменилось — расположение портретов, быть может? Или вон того столика, на котором обычно стояла куча серебряных приборов, деловито жужжащих и завораживающе переливающихся?

— Подождите здесь, молодые люди. Профессор Дамблдор должен скоро…

В этот момент в камине полыхнуло знакомое зеленое пламя, и стоявшая рядом Лили испуганно вздрогнула, глядя на вращавшуюся в огне человеческую фигуру. Пока директор выбирался из камина, четверка тайком переглянулась. Никто из них не мог не отметить, как сильно _этот_ Дамблдор отличался от привычного _им_ : на добродушном лице старика, казалось, прибавилось морщин, под глазами залегли темные круги, а сами глаза, всегда сиявшие ярко-ярко из-за стекол его очков-полумесяцев, теперь были необычайно серьезны.

Увидев же подростков, Дамблдор замер.

— Альбус, — выдохнула профессор МакГонагалл облегченно, в два шага преодолев расстояние между ней и директором, — слава Богу! Я попросила мистера Филча отправить вам сову…

— Надо думать, мы с ней разминулись, — ответил волшебник, не сводя с них взгляд. МакГонагалл, проследив его, подняла на директора горящие беспокойством глаза.

— Я обнаружила их на втором этаже. В западном крыле замка, — сказала она тихо, почти не слышно, но Дамблдор напрочь ее проигнорировал, обращаясь к Ремусу.

— Куда ведет проход под Гремучей Ивой, мистер Люпин? — тон его был резок, глаза — опасно прищурены. Ремус, опешив, через силу выдавил:

— В Хогсмид, с-сэр. В Визжащую хижину.

Мгновение — и лицо Дамблдора смягчилось; угроза, волнами исходившая от старого мага, испарилась, а в глазах, в которых еще недавно полыхало яростное пламя, застыло изумление. Он вопросительно посмотрел на нервно теребившую рукав изумрудной мантии МакГонагалл. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, словно вели немой диалог, после чего все внимание директора вновь переключилось на напряженно молчавших учеников.

— Прошу прощения. Вынужденная мера, — извинился он. — Должен признать, не так я представлял себе возвращение домой после изматывающего дня в Министерстве.

Профессор МакГонагалл, чей голос потерял его обычную твердость, спросила:

— Что нам делать с ними, Альбус?

Четверка испуганно переглянулась. Надежды на то, что приключившееся с ними несколькими минутами ранее — ерунда, таяли на глазах, и это был плохой знак. _Очень плохой знак._

Если уж Дамблдор смотрел на них с львиной долей _беспокойства_ , это значило только то, что дело — полная дрянь.

— Проводи ребят в Больничное крыло, Минерва, — наконец, ответил директор, кивнув на Лили. — Мисс Эванс нужно промыть раны, а молодым людям провериться на наличие травм. Их, судя по всему, изрядно помотало.

— Но профессор! — взвился Джеймс, но Дамблдор жестом прервал его.

— Мы обязательно обо всем поговорим, Джеймс, — мягко заверил он. — Но прежде мне нужно кое-кого проверить. И это очень важно, уж поверь мне. Иначе я бы не оставлял вас в неведении.

Джеймс колебался. Ему безумно хотелось возразить, возмущенно топнуть ногой и стоять на своем до победного. В конце концов, что может быть важнее четверых вляпавшихся во что-то серьезное — невероятно серьезное — студентов? Разве он может оставить их прямо сейчас и ничего толком не объяснить? _Как_ он может это сделать? Но взглянув в так и не утратившие серьезности глаза волшебника, юноша, в котором еще секунду назад горело возмущение, сдулся, словно воздушный шарик, и, нервно проведя пятерней по и без того лохматым волосам, буркнул:

— Если я умру от любопытства, то это будет исключительно ваша вина, профессор.

Лили за его спиной едва не задохнулась от возмущения. Поттер не смог сдержать улыбки — _она была в порядке._

— Уверен, мадам Помфри не позволит этому случиться, — улыбнулся Дамблдор в ответ и, кивнув профессору МакГонагалл, шагнул обратно в камин. — Косая Аллея.

Четверка друзей завороженно наблюдала за тем, как зеленое пламя вновь поглотило директора; еще мгновение — и камин опять опустел. Джеймс вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече чужую руку.

— Пойдемте, Джеймс, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл мягко и сжала мальчишеское плечо. Поттер кивнул, еще с секунду не отводя взгляда от опустевшего камина, и, вздохнув, повернулся к выходу их кабинета.

Закрывая за собой дверь кабинета, Джеймс все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что портреты за его спиной, стоило всей четверке выйти вон, принялись взволновано шептаться.

***

Джеймсу не спалось. За окном уже давно стемнело, и, учитывая все события прошедшего дня, он должен был бы отключиться в то же мгновение, как его голова коснулась подушки. Но сна, увы, не было ни в одном глазу, а потому Поттер уже битый час просто смотрел в потолок.

Неведение его просто-напросто убивало.

Джеймс не любил Больничное крыло — здесь всегда пахло лекарствами, а Джеймс терпеть не мог запах лекарств. С самого детства его не выносил. Поэтому то, что их оставили ночевать здесь, испортило Поттеру настроение окончательно.

— Эй, Сохатый, — с соседней кровати раздался громкий шепот, — ты спишь?

— Как же, — встряла Лили. — Неужели ты не слышишь, как он ворочается? Сам не спит и другим не дает.

— И она в очередной раз права, — фыркнул Ремус, сев в своей кровати. В темноте его глаза как-то по-особенному блестели, горели лихорадочным, почти _звериным_ огнем, и Джеймс напряженно, повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, взглянул на безлунное небо.

До полнолуния, к счастью, было еще далеко — одной проблемой меньше.

— Ну раз уж вы все не спите, — с грацией мешка картошки Сириус плюхнулся на его кровать, — предлагаю обсудить дела насущные.

Ремус, завернувшись в одеяло, прошлепал босыми ногами по холодному полу Больничного крыла и сел на кровать напротив. Блэк уставился на застывшую Лили.

— Эй, Эванс, ты чего там сидишь, как неродная? — он похлопал по месту справа от себя. — Иди к нам.

Девушка колебалась. Она долго, пытливо смотрела на них с Сириусом из-за широкой спины Люпина, словно решая, насколько плохой это было идеей. А потом — видимо, придя к выводу, что хуже ничего уже просто не будет — медленно встала со своей кровати и, так же медленно преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, села рядом с Ремусом. Блэк, проследив за каждым ее действием взглядом, усмехнулся, но вслух ничего так и не сказал; вместо этого, настороженно взглянув на закрытую дверь, ведущую в кабинет мадам Помфри, он серьезно спросил:

— Как думаете, во что мы вляпались?

— А какая разница? — усмехнулась Лили с таким несчастным видом, что у Джеймса сжалось сердце. — Ничего хорошего оно нам все равно не сулит.

— Когда ты так говоришь, становится совсем тоскливо, — закатил глаза Сириус. Эванс опасно прищурилась.

— Неужели? — фыркнула она. — А я бы не удивилась, найди ты во всей этой ситуации что-нибудь, над чем можно было бы посмеяться.

— На что это ты намекаешь, Эванс? — протянул Сириус, подавшись вперед. Лили, повторив его движение, выдала язвительно:

— На то, что ты безответственный кретин, который…

— Кого это ты кретином назвала?!

Джеймс, почуяв, к чему все шло, напрягся, приготовившись, в случае чего, кинуться разнимать этих двоих, но в этот момент массивные двери со скрипом распахнулись, и в Больничное крыло вошел профессор Дамблдор. Следом за ним шла декан Гриффиндора.

— Этого стоило ожидать, — иронично заметил директор, глядя на бодрствовавшую четверку.

— Что такое? — из своего кабинета выглянула взволнованная мадам Помфри, сонная и с чепчиком, надетым набекрень. Дамблдор успокаивающе ей улыбнулся.

— Ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться, Поппи, — заверил он ее безмятежно. — Это всего лишь я. Надеюсь, ты не против, если я заберу этот квартет, моя дорогая?

Целительница нахмурилась, собравшись, видимо, спорить — ведь у них были такие серьезные и неизлечимые царапины, Мерлина ради! — но в итоге лишь тяжело вздохнула, сокрушенно покачав головой.

— Я бы подержала их здесь еще немного, но не думаю, что мои слова вас убедят, профессор, — сказала она. Дамблдор вновь тепло ей улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, за мной, господа, — сказал он, обращаясь к ребятам. Повторять дважды ему не пришлось: четверка друзей тут же повскакивала со своих мест, торопливо направившись к массивным дубовым дверям, ведущим в коридор. Их небольшую процессию возглавляла профессор МакГонагалл, шагавшая торопливо, но уверенно; звук ее шагов эхом отражался от каменных стен, нарушая почти что звенящую тишину, царившую в школьном коридоре.

— Канареечная помадка, — сказала она громко и четко, и гаргулья отпрыгнула, давая пройти. Женщина обернулась к следовавшим за ней студентам. — Прошу.

Как и до этого, четверка безропотно последовала данным указаниям и, пройдя сквозь дверь, вновь оказалась в директорском кабинете, обстановка в котором вновь претерпела изменения: напротив директорского кресла поставили три дополнительных стула для каждого из них.

— Присаживайтесь, прошу вас, — любезно сказал Дамблдор, закрывая за собой дверь. Джеймс встревоженно переглянулся с Сириусом; тот передернул плечами в ответ и все-таки сел на предложенный стул. Мгновение спустя его примеру последовали Ремус и Лили. Колебался только Джеймс.

«Ну чего ты, Поттер, — подумал он про себя, — ты же так рвался поговорить с директором. Откуда взялась эта неуверенность?».

Хитро смотревший на него поверх своих очков-половинок Дамблдор, словно прочитав его мысли, сказал:

— Не стесняйся, Джеймс, садись, — профессор, в руках которого, как по волшебству, оказалась миска, тут же протянутая ребятам. — Лимонные дольки?

— Нет, спасибо, профессор, — ответила за них за всех Лили, на что старый волшебник лишь пожал плечами. Миска испарилась из его рук так же внезапно, как и мгновение назад появилась.

— Ну, как знаете, — ответил он и повернулся к МакГонагалл. — Минерва, может быть, вы все же присядете?

Декан отмахнулась, шагнув в сторону директорского стола; только тогда Джеймс заметил, что женщина прихрамывала.

— Благодарю, Альбус, но я постою, — ответила она. Дамблдор кивнул.

— Что же, — вздохнул он, обогнув стол и наконец усевшись в собственное кресло, — тогда, я полагаю, мы с профессором МакГонагалл внимательно вас слушаем.

Директор поочередно посмотрел на каждого из них, остановив взгляд внимательных голубых глаз на Сириусе. Тот нервно дернул плечом и криво усмехнулся:

— Да нечего, если честно, рассказывать… — протянул он, стараясь говорить как можно беспечней. Дамблдор в ответ «изумленно» вскинул брови.

— Неужели? — спросил он, переглянувшись со стоявшей за спинами ребят МакГонагалл. — Позволь спросить, Сириус: какой, по-твоему, сейчас год?

Блэк замер, не сразу поняв, к чему вел директор. Он нахмурился, переваривая сказанное, и Джеймс мог поклясться, что слышал, как в голове у друга вертятся шестеренки.

— Постойте, — выдохнула Лили, пораженно глядя на волшебника. — Вы же не хотите сказать…

— Быть не может! — воскликнул Сириус, уловив ход ее мыслей. Ремус заметно побледнел, а Джеймсу вмиг стало нехорошо.

Одна только мысль о том, что…

Как это вообще…

_Что?_

— На дворе тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестой год, мои дорогие, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Вы, боюсь, перенеслись в будущее на — сколько? Двадцать лет?

Никто из четверки ему не ответил; подростки, испуганно переглянувшись, подавленно молчали.

— Впрочем, — продолжал директор, — вопрос не в том, на сколько лет вперед вы переместились, а _как_ вы это сделали.

— Это все дневник, профессор, — с готовностью выпалила Лили, не дожидаясь реакции Мародеров. Дамблдор перевел на нее заинтересованный взгляд.

— Дневник?

— Ага, — фыркнул Сириус. — Личный дневник девочки-подростка.

Джеймс, не сумев удержаться, рассмеялся. Вещь, которая попала к ним в руки, едва ли подходила под безобидное определение «личный дневник», да и ее владельца, Тома Реддла, девочкой-подростком можно было назвать с большо-о-ой такой натяжкой.

Только вот Сириус Блэк не был бы Сириусом Блэком, не придумай он темному артефакту, перенесшему их в это время, такое глупое название, верно?

— Дневник Тома Реддла, профессор, — раздраженно поправила Блэка Лили. Старый волшебник замер, взволнованно переглянувшись с МакГонагалл, испуганно ахнувшей за их спинами. Джеймс не мог не заметить, как вся краска моментально схлынула с лица их декана, и, тяжело сглотнув вязкую слюну, перевел взгляд обратно на директора.

— Тома Реддла? — переспросил Дамблдор ровно. — Как он попал к вам в руки?

Мародеры в очередной раз переглянулись. Сказать правду было все равно что добровольно подписаться на пожизненные отработки у Филча; с другой стороны, ситуация была крайне нестандартная, поэтому была малая, но все же вероятность, что все обойдется лишь гневными возгласами декана и осуждающим взглядом директора.

— Это был подарок Малфоя моему брату, сэр, — начать Сириус решил все-таки издалека. — На рождество. Я стащил его из гостиной Слизерина…

— _Мы_ стащили его из гостиной Слизерина, — поправил его Джеймс.

— _Мы втроем_ стащили его из гостиной Слизерина, — добавил Ремус. Дамблдор тихо фыркнул, усердно делая вид, что на него внезапно напал приступ дикого кашля, а не смеха. Джеймс спиной чувствовал направленный в сторону директора неодобрительный взгляд МакГонагалл.

— Альбус, — сказала она укоризненно. Директор кивнул.

— Верно, Минерва. Прошу меня простить, — Дамблдор поправил очки. — Вы сказали, дневник Тома Реддла перенес вас сюда?

— Да, — кивнул Ремус. Дамблдор, в глазах которого еще мгновение назад плясали бесенята, нахмурился. Он встал со своего места, направившись к одной из полок, забитых всевозможными книгами, и, замерев у одной из них, повернулся к четверке.

— Более чем, профессор, — сказала Лили. На лицо директора легла тень. Он вновь обратил внимание на полку, будто что-то на ней искал.

— Странно, — пробормотал он, взяв черную потрепанного вида книжку в руки. — Видите ли, дневник Тома Реддла впервые всплыл только четыре года назад, до этого все время находясь во владении Люциуса Малфоя.

Немного помедлив, директор развернулся на каблуках и не торопясь вернулся на свое место. Он положил на стол книгу, которую держал в руках; Джеймс с изумлением в потрепанной книжке уже знакомый им дневник — тот самый, который и стал причиной всех их бед. Только вот эта версия дневника была в еще более плачевном состоянии: пожелтевшие страницы теперь были обуглены и запачканы не то в крови, не то в чернилах, а прямо посредине зияла дыра.

— Он никому его не передавал до тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года, — продолжал Дамблдор, внимательно глядя на Сириуса. — И то, что в этот раз он решил передать его твоему брату, Сириус, значительно меняет ход дела. Ход _времени_.

Сириус, тяжело сглотнув, поднял на старого волшебника встревоженный взгляд.

— Как такое вообще может быть? — спросил он, беря дневник в руки.

— Боюсь, у меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, — ответил директор, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Возможно, виной тому то, что шестеро юных, не в меру отважных волшебников разбили весь министерский запас маховиков времени, и это, в свою очередь, стало причиной колебаний в пространстве и времени…

Дамблдор внезапно замолк, задумчиво уставившись в окно и разглаживая усы.

— Или же этому и вовсе нет никакого объяснения, — протянул он. — Но мы об этом никогда не узнаем.

Сириус посмотрел на директора в полнейшем замешательстве, но комментировать его слова никак не стал. Вместо этого он задумчиво повертел в руках обугленный дневник.

— А что с ним случилось? — спросил он, скривившись. Внезапно голос подала Лили.

— Это тот мальчик с ним сделал, да? — спросила она у Дамблдора, словно он знал, о ком идет речь, и смотрела на тетрадь в руках Блэка, словно завороженная. — Зеленоглазый, щуплый мальчишка. Весь перемазанный в крови… Он… Он вонзил клык в этот дневник, и Реддл рассыпался, словно бумажный…

В глазах директора мелькнуло понимание. Он вновь поднялся из кресла и, оперевшись на столешницу, наклонился ближе.

— Что именно с вами случилось? — спросил волшебник; голос его звучал глухо, а дыхание стало тяжелым и шумным, как после бега. Ремус тяжело вздохнул.

— Полагаю, дневник перенес нас в воспоминания Реддла, сэр, — сказал он. — Я не совсем уверен, но дневник хотел «показать» нам, что случилось тринадцатого июня сорок третьего…

— День смерти Миртл, — сказал Дамблдор. — Он показал вам воспоминания о том дне?

— Да, профессор, — закивал Ремус. — Мы видели вас и… И Реддла. Видели, как тело Миртл уносят в Больничное крыло. Мы видели всех и каждого, нас же не видел никто. А потом…

— Да?

— Потом все внезапно изменилось, — вклинился Джеймс. — Нас перенесло в совершенно место. Он там был — Реддл, я имею в виду. И он нас _видел_.

— Ага, — кивнул Сириус, — смотрел прямо на нас.

— И потом тот мальчишка воткнул клык в тетрадку, и нас снова куда-то унесло, — продолжил Ремус. — Нас бросало по разным местам, пока мы не очутились в коридоре. И вот… мы здесь.

Последовал миг мучительной тишины, нарушаемый только пением птицы-феникса, тихим и мелодичным. Четверка незадачливых путешественников напряженно наблюдала за директором, чье выражение лица сделалось таким отрешенным, что это даже пугало. Стоявшая позади них профессор МакГонагалл судорожно выдохнула.

— Альбус, есть ли возможность вернуть их назад? — спросила она осторожно. Дамблдор, словно только-только очнувшись ото сна, взглянул на женщину. Взгляд его потихоньку прояснялся.

— Да, — сказал он. — О да, определенно.

— Вы уверены? — настаивала профессор. Директор улыбнулся и, выйдя из-за стола, принялся мерить кабинет шагами.

— Видите ли, первый вопрос, посетивший меня при виде ребят, был именно таким, — принялся объяснять он. — Поэтому я так резко сорвался с места, оставив всех вокруг томиться в ожидании.

Все присутствующие не сводили напряженных взглядов с шагавшего взад-вперед волшебника. Внезапно он остановился, посмотрев прямо на декана Гриффиндора.

— Гарри в полном порядке, — улыбнулся он ей загадочно. Джеймс нахмурился, наблюдая за профессорами, между которыми в очередной раз состоялся немой диалог.

— Профессор Дамблдор… — начал было Поттер, но директор, вновь сконцентрировав все свое внимание на горе-студентах, как ни в чем не бывало продолжив:

— Боюсь, объяснить в двух словах всю ситуацию будет трудно, но попытаться все же стоит, — Дамблдор вновь обогнул стол и оперся о спинку кресла. — Если я все верно рассчитал, то вы перенеслись в сегодняшний день из тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого года. Начала семьдесят седьмого, быть может. При условии, что вернуться назад вам не предоставится возможности, многие события, произошедшие в прошлом, не должны реализоваться в нашем времени.

На мгновение он вновь замолчал, переводя взгляд с Лили на Джеймса и обратно, после чего тихо добавил:

— А это значит, что некого Гарри Поттера в нашем времени не может существовать.

Джеймс замер, словно громом пораженный; он шокировано смотрел Дамблдору в глаза, не до конца веря в то, что не ослышался. Он напрочь игнорировал Сириуса и его полушутливое «поздравляю, папаша», на полном серьезе думая, что пребывай он сейчас в вертикальном положении, ноги бы его непременно подвели и он бы рухнул прямо на пол. Впрочем, как оказалось, известие о том, что у него есть сын — вы только вдумайтесь, у Джеймса Поттера есть _сын_! — было не самым неожиданным, что ему суждено было услышать, потому что следующая фраза директора оказалась еще более шокирующей:

— Если бы у вас не было возможности вернуться, то ваш с Лили сын не родился бы.

И тут Джеймс завис. Натурально завис, отключившись от реальности. Он понятия не имел, как на данную новость отреагировали ребята; понятия не имел, как на нее отреагировала _Лили_. В голове крутилась одна лишь только фраза: «Ваш с Лили сын».

Лили выйдет за него замуж. И у них будет сын. _Гарри_.

— Я знаю, что слышать такое… неожиданно, — сказал Дамблдор, обеспокоенно глядя на ошарашенные лица подростков. — Но лучше вам узнать об этом от меня, а не от кого-то другого.

— Как… То есть… — лепетала Лили растерянно, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на Джеймса.

— Гарри несколько недель назад минуло шестнадцать, — продолжил директор. — И он, как это ни прискорбно, сирота.

И только в этот момент Джеймс вышел из транса, встрепенувшись.

— Хотите сказать, что мы с Лили…

— Верно, Джеймс, — кивнул Дамблдор; глаза его горели печалью и скорбью. — Вы с Лили погибли почти пятнадцать лет назад. И тебя, Сириус, к сожалению, несколько месяцев назад постигла та же судьба.

Сириус замер; лицо его не выражало абсолютно ничего, и только глаза выдавали скорбь и страх, которые вселили в него обе эти новости.

— Довольно, — неожиданно резко вклинилась в разговор молчавшая до этого момента профессор МакГонагалл. — Думаю, с ребят хватит плохих новостей на сегодня, Альбус. Им следует отдохнуть — час уже поздний.

Дамблдор перевел взгляд на серебряные часы, стоявшие на камине. Они показывали ровно час ночи. Он вздохнул и сокрушенно кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Ты, как и всегда, абсолютно права, Минерва, — директор опустился в кресло и, сняв очки, устало потер рукой — сморщенной и почерневшей, словно обугленной, — лицо. — На сегодня, действительно, хватит. Сопроводи ребят в башню Гриффиндора, пожалуйста.

Повторять дважды не пришлось: женщина тут же принялась хлопотать вокруг четверки, так и не отошедшей от шока.

— Пойдемте, — сказала она почти ласково, обняв Лили, в глазах которой стояли слезы, за плечи, и направилась к двери. Следом за ними плелись Ремус и Сириус. Джеймс, пошатываясь, последовал было за друзьями, но почти тут же остановился, повернувшись к Дамблдору, и растерянно спросил:

— Что нам теперь делать, профессор?

Дамблдор вымученно ему улыбнулся.

— Утро вечера мудренее, Джеймс, — сказал он уклончиво. — Поговорим завтра.

Юноша, измотанный настолько, что ноги его действительно едва держали, лишь кивнул, тихо сказав:

— Доброй ночи, профессор.

Как только дверь за Поттером закрылась, Дамблдор, задумчиво вглядываясь в пейзаж за окном, тяжело вздохнул и так же тихо пробормотал:

— Доброй ночи, Джеймс…


	3. Chapter 3

Сириус храпел. Так громко, что Ремусу оставалось только диву даваться: как Бродяге после всего случившегося удалось так быстро и крепко заснуть? Джеймса же, похоже, этот вопрос интересовал в последнюю очередь. Сам он с того момента, как профессор МакГонагалл оставила их «отдыхать» в одной из гриффиндорских спален, так и не сомкнул глаз. Джеймс очень долго ворочался, а с час назад все-таки не выдержал и перебрался на подоконник, где вот уже минут двадцать сидел абсолютно неподвижно. Поттеру такое поведение было несвойственно, и хотя сейчас у него на то были все причины, Ремуса все равно за него беспокоился. Загруженный и отрешенный вид лучшего друга, всегда веселого и почти никогда не унывающего… удручал. И не на шутку тревожил. Люпин уже хотел было встать с постели — уснуть ему все равно не удастся — и подсесть к Джеймсу, как-нибудь его приободрить, но в этот момент Сириус издал очередной громкий храп, и сидевший на подоконнике Джеймс наконец подал первые за последние двадцать минут признаки жизни.

В тот момент в Сириуса полетела подушка.

— Какого… — дезориентированный, Блэк подскочил в постели, слепо шаря рукой по поверхности стоявшей рядом тумбы в поисках палочки. Мгновение спустя взгляд сонных глаз начал потихоньку проясняться, и, когда до него, наконец, дошла суть происходящего, Сириус заорал:

— Что за черт, Джеймс?

Поттер ответил не сразу. Взгляд карих глаз светился раздражением, а тон, с которым юноша произнес следующую фразу, сочился негодованием.

— Достал храпеть, — выплюнул он. — Как ты вообще спать можешь после всего… этого.

Вся злость, читавшая в каждой черте лица Мародера, внезапно сменилась неподдельной грустью; он отвернулся. Ремус обеспокоенно переглянулся с растерянным Сириусом, еще мгновение назад пылавшим праведным гневом похлеще Сохатого. Признаться, он понятия не имел, что им делать в этой ситуации, Сириус, судя по всему, — тоже. Да и что тут сделаешь? Как приободришь человека, узнавшего, что он мертв вот уже как пятнадцать лет?

— Как тебе удается оставаться настолько спокойным? — внезапно спросил Джеймс — так тихо, что Ремус сначала даже подумал, что ему показалось. — Неужели тебя совсем не пугает мысль о том, что ты мертв?

Сириус, поняв, что вопрос был обращен именно к нему, на мгновение завис. Нахмурившись, словно бы обдумывая ответ, он пожал плечами и на удивление равнодушно сказал:

— Я давно свыкся с мыслью, что могу в любой момент погибнуть, — он говорил об этом так спокойно, словно они обсуждали погоду. — Идет война, Джим. Неужели ты никогда не думал…

— Конечно, я думал об этом, Сириус! — воскликнул Джеймс, резко повернувшись к друзьям. — Просто… Слышать это своими собственными ушами… Я не был готов. А еще Лили…

Джеймс отвел взгляд, словно смутившись, и провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам. У Ремуса при виде Джеймса, такого потерянного и удрученного, сжалось сердце. Повинуясь порыву, он вылез из-под одеяла и, преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, сел рядом с другом.

— Я знаю, что тяжело такое слышать, — начал он. — Могу только гадать, что творится у тебя на душе сейчас, но… Посмотри на это с другой стороны: Лили вышла за тебя замуж, Джим!

Сириус согласно закивал.

— Точно, Сохатый, — Блэк издал лающий смешок. — Эванс вышла за тебя — не все еще потеряно!

Джеймс посмотрел на друзей с сомнением и открыл было рот, очевидно, приготовившись спорить, но Ремус не дал ему такой возможности.

— Прежде чем ты начнешь нести чушь, — начал Люпин, — выслушай. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты принудил Лили сделать это. Я, может быть, не большой эксперт в любви — что уж о Сириусе говорить…

— Эй! — возмутился Блэк, но Ремус, не обращая на него внимания, продолжал:

— Вы поженились по любви, Джеймс, я уверен, — сказал Ремус серьезно. — Вы поженились и у вас родился сын. Ты можешь себе представить? У тебя есть сын, Джеймс Поттер! _У вас с Лили есть сын!_ И только ради этого — _ради них_ — стоит идти и бороться дальше, разве нет? Нас ведь закинуло сюда не просто так, Джим. Судьба подарила нам чудесную возможность исправить все там, в прошлом.

— Лунатик прав, — вклинился Сириус. — Мы можем исправить все. Все в смысле _вообще все._

— Вот именно, — подытожил Люпин. — Выше нос, Сохатый!

Джеймс впервые за все время разговора улыбнулся. Лицо его просветлело, а в глазах мелькнул знакомый всем огонек.

— Ну вот, совсем другое дело, — довольно улыбнулся Блэк. — А что касается Эванс: я, конечно, не знаю, как тебе это удалось…

— Бродяга… — Поттер угрожающе прищурился. Но Сириус и не думал замолкать — наоборот, улыбка его стала только шире, и он довольно продолжил:

— Но что бы ты ни сделал в прошлый раз, я уверен — у тебя получится завоевать ее еще раз. Ты ей сто процентов нравишься, Эванс просто еще не поняла этого.

Предложенная Сириусом формулировка немало позабавила Ремуса, но комментировать ее он не стал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Джеймсу лицом и согласно закивал. Поттер же, поочередно глядя то на одного друга, то на другого, выдохнул:

— Парни, вы…

— Самый лучшие? — поинтересовался Блэк самодовольно. Рем закатил глаза. Джеймс же искренне рассмеялся.

— Да, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Вы самые лучшие.

***

Ремус проснулся оттого, что кто-то настойчиво пихал его в плечо.

— Лунатик. Эй, Лунатик, вставай, — голос, смутно напоминавший Люпину голос Сириуса, звучал у самого уха, и юноша едва подавил в себе желание хлопнуть настойчиво вытягивавшего его из объятий Морфея друга по лицу. — Ну же, Рем! МакГонагалл приходила, сказала спускаться в гостиную.

Ремус взвыл. Разлеплять глаза было физически больно — ему в них словно ведро гвоздей высыпали. После того, как к Джеймсу вернулось его хорошее настроение, троица проболтала до самого утра, улегшись спать только в шестом часу; теперь Ремус невероятно об этом жалел. С последнего полнолуния прошло всего три ночи, которые он спал очень тревожно, и сегодня, учитывая обстоятельства, он, честно говоря, надеялся выспаться.

Увы и ах, как говорится.

— Сколько времени? — спросил Ремус, обращаясь к Сириусу.

— Вофем, — крикнул Блэк из ванной, орудуя при этом зубной щеткой. Люпин издал очередной страдальческий стон.

— Что ей нужно в такую рань? — буркнул со своей кровати Джеймс, сонно потиравший глаза. Его внезапный ранний подъем тоже не сильно обрадовал.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Сириус, сплюнув зубную пасту. Шум воды стих, и мгновение спустя в комнате вновь появился Блэк, словно только что сошедшая с обложки журнала модель. — Но она звучала взволнованно. Не больше, чем вчера, но…

Бродяга дернул плечом. Они с Джеймсом переглянулись; тот задумчиво провел пятерней по волосам — _снова_ — и встревоженно посмотрел на Рема.

— Думаете, что-то серьезное?

Люпин пожал плечами и, откинув одеяло, сполз с невероятно, просто божественно мягкого матраса.

— Скоро узнаем.

На сборы троице понадобилось не больше пятнадцати минут. С трудом натянув на себя выстиранную за ночь одежду, Мародеры спустились в гостиную, где их уже ждали Лили, МакГонагалл, Дамблдор и аппетитно пахнущий завтрак.

— Ах, вот и вы, — улыбнулся ребятам директор. — А мы вас уже заждались.

— Простите, профессор, — ответил Люпин смущенно. — Мы просто…

— О, Ремус, не стоит, — добродушно отмахнулся волшебник. — Присаживайтесь. Вы наверняка голодны?

Ремус, стоило ему только взглянуть на еду, почувствовал, как желудок скрутило в узел от голода. Не говоря ни слова, троица торопливо направилась к столу, щедро уставленному всевозможной едой.

— Что ж, угощайтесь, — сказал Дамблдор, садясь на один из стульев. Профессор МакГонагалл расположилась в кресле рядом с диваном, где, нахватав всего, что только можно, уселись Мародеры. — Лили, ты не хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Нет, профессор, спасибо. Я не голодна, — девушка слабо улыбнулась. Ремус с тревогой отметил, что Лили выглядела крайне болезненно: она была бледна, словно полотно, а круги под глазами за ночь, казалось, только стали больше. Очевидно, ей, в отличии от ее товарищей по несчастью, заснуть так и не удалось.

Дамблдор переглянулся с деканом Гриффиндора, взгляд которой горел беспокойством и сочувствием, но настаивать не стал. Негромко прочистив горло, он сказал:

— Ну что же, надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если мы с профессором МакГонагалл, пока вы завтракаете, кое-что с вами обсудим, — он поправил очки. — Конечно, стоило бы подождать, пока вы закончите трапезу, однако, боюсь, дело не терпит отлагательств.

Все четверо кивнули, соглашаясь с директором.

— Замечательно, — волшебник улыбнулся. — В таком случае, начну я вот с чего: вы, надо думать, уже догадались, что ваша ситуация крайне необычна, в связи с чем поиск решения многочисленных проблем, явившихся ее результатом, может занять какое-то время. Сложно сказать, сколько именно — от пары месяцев до нескольких лет. Однако до тех пор для нас для всех было бы лучше, если бы вы все вчетвером оставались в поле нашего зрения.

— Но так как просто держать четверых шестнадцатилетних волшебников, не вызвав при этом подозрений, мы не можем, — вмешалась в разговор профессор МакГонагалл, — мы с профессором Дамблдором решили, что вам стоило бы, скажем так, вписаться в коллектив.

Четверка друзей переглянулась. Прожевав кусок тыквенного пирога, Сириус протянул:

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы продолжали обучение?

МакГонагалл кивнула.

— Верно, мистер Блэк. В качестве студентов, переведенных в Хогвартс из другой школы, — ответила она довольно сухо; вчерашнее растерянное выражение сменилось знакомым всем обитателям Хогвартса — строгим и сдерженным.

— Если вы, конечно, согласны на это, — добавил директор; декан Гриффиндора в ответ поморщилась, явно не прибывая в восторге от того, что даже в этой ситуации ее коллега решил играть с ними в демократию. Собственно говоря, даже если у кого-то из них и были возражения на этот счет, вид вмиг посуровевшей профессора МакГонагалл на корню пресек желание спорить. Поэтому вся четверка в очередной раз лишь согласно закивала.

— Отлично, — директор довольно хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся к МакГонагалл. — Минерва, прошу.

Женщина, не говоря ни слова, выудила из кармана мантии четыре медальона на длинных цепочках — все, как один, миниатюрные, с небольшим камушком посередине. Вручив каждому из ребят по одному, женщина выжидательно посмотрела на Дамблдора, на ладони которого уже лежало четыре небольших стеклянных колбочки с прозрачной жидкостью. Лили, заинтересованная, подалась вперед, стараясь разглядеть жидкость. Отметив ее интерес, директор обратился к ней к первой.

— Лили, не одолжишь ли ты мне прядку своих волос? — попросил он; Эванс вопросительно подняла брови.

— Это Оборотное зелье? — спросила девушка. Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Не совсем, — загадочно сверкнул глазами волшебник. Лили, переглянувшись с профессором МакГонагалл, медленно подняла руку к макушке и, ухватив тонкую прядь рыжих волос, выдернула ее.

— Замечательно, — просиял Дмаблдор; он откупорил одну из колб и протянул Лили. Эванс уронила волосы в прозрачную жидкость; та забурлила, но, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, цвета не сменила. Зато Ремус уловил исходящий от него запах лилий.

— И что теперь? — спросила Лили с любопытством. Директор жестом попросил вернуть ему колбу.

— Минерва, будь добра, подай мне один из медальонов, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и, стоило украшению оказаться у него в руках, капнул на него немного зелья — прямо на блестевший посередине камень, почти тут же ставший насыщенно-зеленым. Улыбнувшись, Дамблдор протянул украшение Лили.

Глаза ребят, наблюдавших за манипуляциями волшебника, расширились. Эванс, поколебавшись с мгновение, все-таки взяла медальон из рук директора. Тот ободряюще ей кивнул.

— Ну же, примерь его.

Стоило Лили надеть украшение на шею, присутствующие ахнули. Лицо девушки, словно отражение в зеркале, пошло рябью, и внешность ее начала стремительно меняться: медно-рыжие волосы потемнели, изумрудно-зеленые глаза стали синими, слегка изменилась форма губ и носа. Не знай они, что перед ними все еще сидела Лили Эванс, они бы ни за что не поверили, что это действительно она.

— Что? — поймав на себе шокированные взгляды троицы, Лили взволнованно принялась щупать собственное лицо. — Что не так?

— Ну как тебе сказать… — протянул Сириус. Темно-синие глаза девушки в ужасе расширились. Она перевела испуганный взгляд сначала на восхищенного гриффиндорского декана, а затем на директора, в руках которого уже красовалось небольшое серебряное зеркало.

— Невероятно! — выдохнула профессор МакГонагалл, наблюдавшая за ошарашенно разглядывающей свое новое лицо Лили. — Оно действительно работает, Альбус!

— А что именно это «оно» из себя представляет? — спросил Джеймс, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением девушки. Дамблдор деловито поправил очки.

— Это, дорогие мои, сто двадцать пятая попытка наложить чары на эти побитые временем медальоны, — в голосе директора был отчетливо слышен триумф. — В этот раз весьма удачная, как думаешь, Минерва?

— Вы скромничаете, Альбус, — улыбнулась МакГонагалл; Ремус мог поклясться, что Дамблдор в этот момент зарделся.

— Как это работает? — Лили, в чьих глазах плескался испуг, смешанный с немым восторгом, сняла с шеи медальон, и ей тут же вернулся ее привычный облик — по спине каскадом спадали рыжие волосы, а зеленые глаза сияли. От усталости, тенью лежавшей на ее хорошеньком лице, не осталось и следа.

— О, принцип работы весьма прост, — с охотой начал объяснять Дамблдор. — Разработанное мной заклинание, скажем так, наделяет определенный объект определенным свойством — свойством менять внешность его обладателя. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что чары, наложенные на предмет, действительно меняют облик — они, скорее, создают видимость.

— А зелье было зачем? — спросила девушка.

— Ах, это, — Дамблдор усмехнулся. — Передай медальон Ремусу, пусть он попробует надеть его.

Парочка сделала так, как ее просили. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям четверки — Джеймса и Сириуса в особенности, — Люпин, стоило ему надеть на себя медальон, не начал на их глазах превращаться в темноволосую девушку. Вообще-то говоря, не произошло совсем ничего.

— Зелье, которое я использовал, в случае попадания медальонов в чужие руки, сведет на нет их действие, — объяснил волшебник. — Для тебя, Лили, этот конкретный медальон — волшебный предмет, для Ремуса же — всего лишь безделушка. Однако же терять их я вам не советую: стоит вам снять его — действие чар прекратится, а ваш истинный облик проявит себя.

— Это невероятно, — выдохнула Лили. Дамблдор смущенно улыбнулся.

— О, благодарю.

— Это что, действительно так необходимо? — с сомнением спросил Сириус.

— Не сомневайтесь, — ответила профессор МакГонагалл строго. — В Хогвартсе, как, впрочем, и за его пределами, несомненно найдутся люди, которым не составит труда узнать вас.

— А это, безусловно, повлечет за собой очередные неприятности, — кивнул директор, — которых, я думаю, нам пока и так достаточно.

Мародеры переглянулись. Сириус, в глазах которого горело сомнение, вопросительно поднял брови, безмолвно спрашивая мнение друзей; Джеймс почти тут же пожал плечами в ответ — жест, кричавший о том, что и у Поттера вся эта затея вызывала немалые сомнения. Ремус готов был руку дать на отсечение — ребятам идея не нравилась. Да вот только какой у них был выбор?

Ответственность за принятие решения внезапно решила взять на себя Лили. Она решительно повернулась к Рему, державшему в руках ее медальон, и протянула руку, жестом прося вернуть ей вещицу, и Лунатик, улыбнувшись, с готовностью ей его вернул. Эванс просияла; ни секунды не колеблясь, она надела медальон на шею и перевела взгляд синих глаз, в которых горела решительность, на товарищей по несчастью.

Сириус издал лающий смешок.

— Полагаю, желание дамы — закон, — на мгновение задержав хитрый взгляд на сиявшем, словно начищенный галлеон, Джиме, юноша выжидающе посмотрел на Ремуса. Люпин, не задумываясь, кивнул. Дамблдор, хлопнув в ладоши, довольно улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он и потянулся за очередным флаконом. — Ну, кто следующий?


	4. Chapter 4

На третий день их пребывания _здесь_ — он упорно отказывался идентифицировать их местоположение как _будущее_ — Сириусу начало казаться, что он сходит с ума.

Допущение же, что он _действительно_ начал постепенно терять рассудок, сводило с ума еще больше и походило на какое-то помешательство.

А чувство вины за то, что он косвенно был виноват в том, что они вчетвером оказались _не пойми когда_ , в свою очередь, нашептывало ему язвительное «поделом» даже во сне, отчего Блэк, к своему большому неудовольствию, спать почти перестал.

И _это_ , таким образом, доказывало то, что Сириус Блэк действительно сходил с ума. Медленно, но верно.

Чертов замкнутый круг.

Поэтому, что бы себе ни придумала твердолобая Эванс, Сириус со всей ответственностью мог заявить, что никакого удовольствия от ситуации, в которой они вчетвером оказались, он не получал. Свою лепту безусловно внесли и общие упаднические настроения, царившие в гриффиндорской гостиной последние три дня. И даже знаменитый дух авантюризма, который они с Джимом делили на двоих, как-то подозрительно затих, приглушив и желание элементарно _двигаться._ Спроси его кто, юноша вряд ли бы вспомнил, ходил ли он за эти трое суток куда-то дальше ванной, расположенной прямо в их спальне.

Это, разумеется, удручало еще больше. Но ни к чему другому атмосфера в гостиной, внезапно ставшей им всем тюрьмой, не располагала в принципе.

Абсолютно добивало скребущее где-то внутри чувство неопределенности. Несмотря на то, что профессор Дамблдор в общих чертах обрисовал им ситуацию и даже составил план их дальнейших действий — который, к слову сказать, Сириусу не нравился от слова «совсем», — их четверка не сговариваясь сошлась на том, что рассказали им _далеко_ не все. А мучиться неизвестностью Блэку нравилось еще меньше, чем сидеть без дела.

Но ничего другого им не оставалось — лишь сидеть и ждать.

— То есть, если резюмировать ситуацию, дело — дрянь, — протянул Сириус, без особого интереса рассматривая ярко-красный полог, и так знакомый до последней ниточки, а за последние дни и вовсе опостылевший настолько, что желание поджечь его приходилось давить неимовернейшим усилием воли.

— Ты что-то сказал, Бродяга? — спросил Ремус, не отрываясь от книги, которую МакГонагалл принесла им, чтобы _«не так скучно было коротать время»_. Джеймс ответом блэковскую реплику не удостоил вовсе.

Состояние Джеймса, к слову, лишь подливало масло в огонь. После того знаменательного разговора с Дамблдором в факультетской гостиной Поттер вернулся в спальню подавленным и, неожиданно для них с Ремом снова укутавшись в свое депрессивное одеяло, распластался на своей кровати ничком, напрочь игнорируя друзей, еду и смену дня и ночи. У Сириуса даже складывалось впечатление, что с того момента, как они вернулись, Джим так и не сменил позы.

Это пора было заканчивать.

— Я сказал, что дело — дрянь, — повторил Бродяга, садясь на месте. Он обвел друзей критическим взглядом и решительно заявил: — И с этим надо что-то делать.

— Действительно, — пробурчал со своего места Джеймс, и Блэк, признаться, не знал, что ему в этой ситуации делать — радоваться, что друг еще подает признаки жизни (что весьма иронично, учитывая обстоятельства), или же раздражаться его явным скептицизмом, — мы ведь еще недостаточно сделали.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Сириус? — миролюбиво поинтересовался Люпин, перевернув страницу. Глаз от книги он так и не оторвал.

— Я предлагаю, — начал Бродяга, вскакивая на ноги и напрочь игнорируя хрустнувшие жалобно колени, — сделать хоть что-нибудь!

Ремус, тяжело вздохнув, все же отнял глаза от своего чтива и поднял взгляд на загоревшегося идеей друга. Взгляд усталый, скептический и даже снисходительный. Сириуса он не остановил.

— Ну это же невыносимо! — продолжал сокрушаться он, принявшись метаться по свободному пространству комнаты.

— Что невыносимо? — все тем же снисходительным тоном осведомился Люпин. Джеймс продолжал сварливо пилить взглядом полог.

— Сидеть и ждать — вот, что невыносимо!

Ремус, тяжело вздохнув, закрыл книгу.

— Да, ты прав. Это невыносимо, — сказал он. — Но нам ничего другого не остается, Сириус. Довериться Дамблдору — наша единственная опция, а она, как ни крути, предполагает и то, и другое.

Сириус взвыл. Натурально, по-собачьи взвыл.

— То, что тебе словно заклинанием в жопу ударили, не значит, что нам нужно резко подскочить и начать действовать, — сердито заметил Джеймс, оторвавшись наконец от созерцания накинутого на кровать полога. Повернув голову к Блэку, юноша смерил друга раздраженным взглядом.

Это зажгло Сириуса еще сильнее.

— То, что на тебя напала депрессия, не значит, что нам всем надо сидеть и вариться в этом отвратном, угнетенном состоянии! — отозвался он язвительно.

— На меня не напала депрессия!

— Нет, Джеймс, напала, — вклинился Ремус, но, схлопотав рассерженный взгляд и в свою сторону тоже, примирительно вскинул руки. — И это можно понять! Но это не значит, что мы не переживаем.

— Было бы, о чем, — Поттер буркнул, и Сириусу показалось, что это одно окончательно свело его с ума. Невыносимо!

— Мерлин всемогущий, поверить не могу, что мы опять вернулись к этому разговору, — всплеснул руками Бродяга. Он внимательно посмотрел на хандрящего друга и покачал головой.

Интересно, если неунывающий Джеймс Поттер впал в настоящую депрессию от обвалившихся на него новостей, что в девичьих спальнях в этот самый момент происходило с Лили Эванс, которой, помимо известий о том, что она в свои тридцать шесть вот уже пятнадцать лет как отбыла на тот свет, приходилось свыкнуться с мыслью, что замуж она вышла за ненавистного ей человека.

Ненавистного ли, впрочем, всегда было для Сириуса тем еще вопросом.

Но это — загадка на следующий раз. Сейчас нужно было разобраться с Сохатым. И в этот раз разобраться окончательно.

— Разве мы это не прошли три дня назад, а, Сохатый? — настолько спокойно, насколько вообще мог, спросил Блэк. — Разве мы не пришли к выводу, что все, в общем-то, не так уж плохо?

— Ой ли? — задумчиво протянул Люпин.

— Не помогаешь, — закатил глаза Сириус. А затем, вновь обратив все свое внимание на распластавшегося перед ним Поттера, спросил: — Джим, что в этот не так?

— Что не так? — взбеленился вдруг Джеймс, подскакивая так резко, что Сириус испуганно опрокинулся на пол, больно ударившись головой о соседнюю кровать. Глаза Поттера пылали раздражением и яростью, какую Блэк видел в них лишь однажды, — когда Сириус имел неосторожность неудачно пошутить над Нюниусом, отправив того прямо в логово обратившегося в полнолуние Ремуса. — _Что не так?_

— Джеймс…

— Не нужно успокаивать меня, Рем, — продолжал свирепствовать Поттер, — потому что — честно? — это не поможет! _Все не так_ , и едва ли это что-то исправит!

— Ты с чего это вообще взял? — изумленно моргнул Сириус.

— С чего? А мы точно одну и ту же историю от Дамблдора выслушали? — уничижительно усмехнулся Джеймс, отвернувшись. — Мне всегда казалось, что все, или почти все, в моей жизни прекрасно. У меня замечательные друзья, семья и еще более замечательное будущее на горизонте. Даже несмотря на то, что вокруг бушует война! Все всегда было так, Бродяга. Я так думал!

Джеймс расстроенно покачал головой.

— Я думал, что все хорошо — прекрасно! А что в итоге? Все мои суждения оказались неверны! Война разрушила мою семью — дважды! — и один из моих лучших друзей оказался предателем. А другой мой лучший друг отсидел в Азкабане за чужое предательство, черт возьми! За предательство человека, которому мы все безоговорочно доверяли! А девушка, которую я люблю до умопомрачения, погибла, даже до тридцати не дожив, и наш с ней сын остался сиротой! И рос Мерлин знает где и с кем, и…

— Боже мой, Джеймс, — изумленно прошептал Ремус, но Джеймса уже понесло, и останавливаться он, кажется, не собирался.

— Мерлин и Моргана, у меня есть сын, которому я не могу ничего дать, потому что я пятнадцать лет как червей кормлю, — выплюнул Поттер напоследок экспрессивно. А потом, вспомнив что-то еще, замер испуганно и, вновь повернувшись лицом к друзьям, воскликнул: — Да я ведь даже не знаю, как быть отцом!

— Так, Джим, попридержи коней, — Сириус, вскочив на ноги, схватил друга за плечи и сильно встряхнул. — Прямо сейчас тебе совершенно не обязательно быть отцом.

— Точнее обязательно им не быть, — добавил Ремус. — Будет немного странно, если ты начнешь проявлять родительские чувства к своему однокурснику, верно?

— Верно, — согласно кивнул Сириус, выразительно глядя на ошалелого друга. — Чтобы стать отцом, нужно еще немножко попыхтеть. До этого далеко, Сохатый.

— Далеко, — кивнул Джеймс, но в глазах его все еще плескалось сомнение. С этим, подумал Сириус, можно работать.

— Далеко, — повторил он — четко и громко, словно ребенку. — Что же до остального, мы разве не говорили с тобой об этом?

— Говорили, — согласился Поттер.

— Говорили, — краем глаза Блэк видел, как медленно кивнул Ремус. — Мы говорили, что все исправим, верно?

Джеймс устало закрыл глаза, и Сириус выдохнул.

— Верно, — Джеймс снова кивнул, обмякнув в руках Бродяги, словно тряпичная кукла. Они с Ремусом переглянулись, задаваясь, вероятно, одним и тем же вопросом — сколько же он все это в себе держал?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты не ничтожество, Джим? — тихо спросил Сириус, вновь поворачиваясь лицом к Поттеру. Тот не открывал глаза, вероятно, отказываясь смотреть в глаза лучшим друзьям после своего всплеска эмоций. — Ты знаешь, что никого не подвел?

— Я…

— Ты никого не подвел, Джеймс, — повторил Люпин уверенно. — Не твоя вина, что Хвост оказался трусом и предателем. Не твоя вина, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто — чертов псих, готовый идти по дороге, устланной трупами, ради власти.

— Но ты явно королева драмы, дружище, — не удержавшись, фыркнул Сириус, мгновенно получив тычок в ребра от Ремуса. Расхохотавшись, он нехотя, словно сомневаясь, разжал руки, выпуская Джеймса из крепкой хватки, но тот, вопреки опасениям, не упал безвольной куклой обратно на кровать. Его плечи все еще были опущены, но он по крайней мере находил в себе силы сидеть.

Докатились. Что же за дерьмовая ситуация, раз то, что у них были силы делать что-то настолько… _обычное_ , было хорошим знаком.

Несколькими мгновениями спустя, когда Поттер открыл было рот, чтобы в очередной раз поблагодарить их с Ремом за то, что они — такие классные друзья, к ним постучали.

— У вас здесь все в порядке? Я слышала крики, — не дожидаясь ответа, Эванс приоткрыла дверь, осторожно заглядывая внутрь. Окинув троицу внимательным взглядом, она без обиняков заметила: — Выглядите паршиво.

— А ты… — Сириус удивленно вытаращился на девушку, — отлично, вообще-то.

Лили действительно выглядела просто отлично — особенно в сравнении с ними тремя. Рыжие волосы вымыты и убраны в аккуратную косу, школьная форма была выстирана и выглажена, а осознанности и спокойствия в глазах было больше, чем у них троих вместе взятых. Сириус внезапно понял, что зря недооценивал девушку — даже если она и позволила отчаянию на какое-то время овладеть собой, справилась она с ним быстрее и эффективней их компании.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она благодушно, задерживая взгляд на взъерошенном — ну, больше обычного — Джеймсе. Мгновение-другое она явно боролась с собой, желая, очевидно, спросить, в порядке ли он, но в итоге передумала, бросив беспечно: — Профессор Дамблдор ждет нас в гостиной. Приведите себя в порядок и спускайтесь. У него есть к нам разговор.

И с этими словами она скрылась в коридоре, закрывая за собой дверь. Словно ее здесь и не было.

— Ха, — заключил Сириус. — Она совсем не выглядит расстроенной. Как же так вышло, что пока мы сидели здесь расклеенные и депрессивные, она успела привести себя в порядок?

— Я не сидел расклеенный и депрессивный, — буркнул Поттер и нехотя сполз с кровати. Их с Ремусом ухмылки он, разумеется, проигнорировал, скрывшись в ванной — дверью которой он предварительно громко хлопнул. Люпин, дождавшись, когда из ванной раздастся шум воды, обеспокоенно спросил:

— Думаешь, он будет в порядке?

Сириус фыркнул.

— Куда он денется.


End file.
